


Everlasting Arms

by lionheart8



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Old Love, Worry, eva worried about gio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: After the huge fight happens Eva is very worried about Gio and waits for him to come back from the fight.





	Everlasting Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! Another Skam Italia fic from me about the big fight...(I'm not surprised are you?)
> 
> I seriously cannot live with this lack of content and update from SkamIt so I'm providing my own updates (to myself). 
> 
> At the other fic I wrote about the fight I tried to be as realistic as possible to like follow the show so Eva was only calling the boys. But my Gio and Eva heart wanted more so here it is!
> 
> Basically just Eva being so worried about Gio and their first interaction after the fight!

After Edoardo smashed a chair on one of the guys and Ele left Eva couldn't stand to watch the fight anymore too. She was looking at Gio and Elia but somewhere in the chaos she lost them. Then for a second she saw Gio in the back throwing punches one after the other. She had to turn her head away from the sight. No matter how worried she was she started to walk away with Silvia following and calling her.

As soon as she entered inside she went from room to room trying to find Marti and Luca. When they just arrived at the scene of the fight Eva saw Gio practically push Marti at Luca and Luca drag a resisting Marti inside.

At the end of five minutes of wandering around with Silvia still behind she finally found the two boys sitting at an empty room. When she got closer she realized how bad Marti looked. Not physically necessarily but he was in the blink of tears. He was holding some ince under his eye as Luca desperately tried to comfort him. 

Eva rushed to his side and kneeled next to Luca, in front of Marti. She touched his knee gently:

“Are you okay?”

Marti looked like he wanted to say no but he shook his head up and down:

“I’m fine.” Then he raised his head and looked around, “Where’s Gio and Elia?”

He looked so worried asking that so Eva was unsure of what to say. She was about to answer something like ‘they’ll be here soon’ when Silvia beat her up to it:

“They are still fighting.”

Marti looked down and Luca gave him a hug from the side. Eva knew Luca normally would freak out about the fact that Silvia was there but it looked like nothing mattered to the boy at that moment.

Eva desperately wanted to ask how everything started. She had a good guess already which was that they messed with Marti and Gio being Gio jumped on them. It was the second fight they were involved in like a week. The first one still worried Eva and now this was happening. She was so drunk in the first one but she remembered Gio coming in between Marti and those boys and how much scared she was. She thought there was going to be a huge fight there and Gio and the boys would be hurt but thankfully Edoardo and Fede kicked them out. That was why she texted Fede, genuinely. Just to thank him because thanks to him Gio wasn’t hurt. She would blame her so much if those boys that she went up to in her drunken state ended up hurting him and the others.

Now, she was blaming herself just a week later and now Gio was hurt. She couldn’t even bring herself to imagine how he must be looking. 

The four of them stood in silence not knowing what to say to each other and nervously waiting for Gio and Elia to show up. Eva could see in the corner of her eye the glances Silvia was throwing at Luca who now had his arm around Marti’s shoulder. She made a mental note to congratulate Nicco and Marti in their brilliant plan to bring the two together because apparently it was going to happen. 

A few more minutes had passed and the duo hadn’t showed up yet so Eva nervously started to pace around. It was no secret that over the past few weeks her feelings of Gio had resurfaced. She didn’t plan on still loving him from somewhere deep in her heart but after she broke up with Fede she started to think about Giovanni again. It was not like she broke up with Gio a year ago because she didn’t love him. The opposite was true actually; she broke up with him despite loving him so much. She needed to find herself again and she did. Now, she was happy with who she was, confident in who she was. And Gio needed to grow and he did. Especially after the past few months and how much he helped Marti, how much he was still helping Marti had made him grow. 

Just as she was pacing with her back turned at the door of the room, Gio and Elia entered. Gio was holding a bunch of paper towels under his nose and Elia was pressing some on his eyebrow; both had other bruises on their faces. Normally, Gio was going to run inside the moment the fight was over but Elia convinced him that they needed to pull themselves together before seeing Marti. Also, Gio sensed even though he looked like hell too Elia was so worried about him, about the amount of blood coming down. 

When they entered the room Gio froze and Elia stopped walking seeing him. Gio wasn’t expecting to find Eva there but he was so happy that she was there, that she stayed, that she possibly waited for him. All that were a silver lining for him in all this mess. When he was fighting he saw the girls come outside and he could sense Eva’s eyes on him throughout the whole thing. The fight in its entirety was pretty violent and no matter if it was justified on their end Gio wished Eva didn’t see him like that. In the other fight he was so mad because they came at Marti throwing slurs but seeing Marti physically hurt brought another side of mad in him. For a second he only saw red and his only mission was to absolutely smash the guy who dared hit Marti. 

Elia nudged Gio slightly on his arm to let him know he was moving forward. Gio saw Elia rush to Marti and check him up, Luca throwing himself on Elia, Marti trying to check up on Elia instead. This all happened while Gio and Eva stood there looking at each other. 

Then suddenly, Eva was running towards Gio. She crashed with him with such impact that Gio had to take two steps back. Eva wrapped her arms around his neck so tight while Gio was so shocked that he just stood. A few seconds later the paper towels in his hand dropped to the ground and he was hugging her back so tight around her waist. They didn’t know how long they stood like this. 

After a while they slowly broke apart but Eva kept her hands on his face and checked his bruises. Seeing his face all battered up made her want to cry. She traced her fingers on his bruises trying to be as careful as possible. Gio still had his arms around her waist and he was playing with her hair in the back. Almost all of his anger was gone and he felt at peace again. They literally forgot about everything around them and their foreheads stayed touch for a few seconds until Gio’s phone rang.

He got it out of his pocket only to saw that it was Sofia. Eva glanced at his phone and saw the caller ID too. This brought them back to reality and immediately they took a few steps back. They were trying to avert each other’s gazes while Gio’s phone still rang. He looked at the corner to see the boys and Silvia and his anger and care and worry was back. He put his phone on silent and ran to Marti’s side. He tried to hug him but Marti had seen his face and he wasn’t letting Gio do that before checking his face.

Eva turned around to watch the boys care about each other and hug.

Gio and Eva were back to the reality, a reality where they weren’t together not anymore. 

Eva, even if she was worried couldn’t be the one to run to Gio and hug him for minutes, she couldn’t be the one to caress his face and patch him up, she couldn’t be the one to calm him down.

Gio, couldn’t seek comfort in Eva’s touch, he couldn’t play with her hair while the time felt frozen, he couldn’t show her his bruises, he couldn’t wrap her in his arms. 

Their eyes met and they shared a look. It was a look that meant a lot of things but mostly that even if Eva was just dancing with Fede an hour ago, even if Gio liked Sofia and was trying so hard to make that relationship work somewhere down deep they still loved each other. 

They didn’t know that yet but they would have to wait just a little more before they were together again. 

Elia, Mart, Luca and even Silvia knew though. Watching that hug and the whole scene they just knew their time was around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Let me know what you think! I hope Gio and Eva gets back together by the end of this season... (please skamit)


End file.
